Take me back
by dipali
Summary: Edward left with bella pregnant but dosent know. after years they meet. Same story but what if his own son hates him and bella takes her sones side.
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow is going to be starting of my semester of medical college… yeh you heard it right Bella Swan and medical. But there were so many things which no one could have ever expected from me but happened non the less, like getting ditched by vampire, being zombie for weeks, getting help from Jacob who soon turned out to be werewolf, when finally everything was finally coming back to normal finding out that I was pregnant with a vampire. The whole pack has decided to kill the baby but I didn't want it. And seriously he was the last part of Edward remained for me in this whole world and there was no way in the hell I was letting it go. So I fought hard for it. My luck helped me this time and Jacob decided to stand by my side along with Seth. They were the longest two months in my life. Well because I was pregnant for only two and half months. My babies wanted to come as fast as he can. Of course it has everything with the fact that his father was a vampire. So it was natural for him to be unnatural. After Jacob decided to stand by me he left pack with Seth on his tell. First all the tribe was furious but they understood and as long as tribe was not in danger they decided to let it go. But problems didn't end there how was I going to explain this to Charlie and Renee? When I told Charlie about my pregnancy, Charlie was furious but he didn't know it was just the start, he had long way to run. After telling Charlie about pregnancy I didn't had courage to tell him about other things and for heavens sake what was I going to tell him? That 'Hay dad I'm pregnant with a vampire who have left me. And our baby is bound to do some things which normal baby wouldn't do so help me.' Then again Jacob came to my rescue. After the first shock wore off a little bit Jacob came home took Charlie out with him. When they came after solid three hours Charlie was whiter than Cullens. But he said nothing. I was sure Jacob hasn't told him about the vampire stuff at all. But as long as Charlie knew about some of the abnormality I was fine. As my belly was getting bigger and bigger per day it was hard to hide it from neighbors so we decided to shift me somewhere else. So we moved to Cullen's house. It was hard for me but it was the best option we had as we were near forks if we need anything and away from La-push. My pregnancy was getting harder day by day as my body wasn't accepting any normal food. There was time we thought that I will die due to lack of nourishment. It was Seth who suggested about the blood thing well you see as the baby was half vampire it needed vampire food so though it sound disgusting I fed on blood well animal blood for rest of my pregnancy. Thank god Charlie have decided to stay at forks and visiting me everyday.

Well my delivery wasn't as dramatic as the pregnancy. It was lot of screaming from me a big screeching come tearing voice from inside my belly as my baby come tearing the vampire hard uterus and cries of two beautiful babies ever existed. Yes two. I gave birth to two angels Renesmee Rosemarie Mason and Carlisle Emmet Mason. My life after that was full of happiness as we didn't know anything about their growth we were bound to keep them away from the world. Eventually tribe decided that they were no harm for them. My little miracle wound them around their little fingers. But not everything went as butter smooth as it seems as there was act that Jacob imprinted Renesmee whom he called Nessy. It was not easy to digest it but it was not his fault. So I forgave him.

As the day passed my babies were growing with alarming rate and very good brains. Just after five years they both looked like 17 years old. Now Carlisle or Carl that's what we called him was spiting image of Edward except his eyes. They were brown but still hold the shine and power as his father same as Renesmee. She has taken bit more genes from me in look compartment she also has the brown locks but has bronze hint her facing is similar to me but it has her father's sharpness. They both have taken all their abilities from their father thanks heavens for that. They both were awesome piano player; their other abilities were same as their father kind. But there feeding habits were mixture of both, they use to eat normal food, but they also needed to hunt also. Not as frequently as vampires but once or twice in six months. In that case they were same as Cullens 'Vegetarians' as I called it. Well their powers were not same as Edward; I hadn't even expected them having any powers. But both of them have it. Renesmee could show people things, anything she wanted real memories, fictitious. Carlisle on the other hand could control things not only things but weather, people etc. They carried their father's power in different way. They could communicate with the help of their minds. They couldn't read someone's thoughts, instead they could hear if someone wanted to tell them something without saying aloud and someone could hear what they wanted to tell without saying aloud. But both of them were very responsible and well behaved with their powers. They were perfect in every way possible. I couldn't ask for more.

But there was something different about me also. When I was pregnant I acquired vampire speed, power, my skin also became hard. I thought it was some defense mechanism for my babies safety and after babies were born my body will come to normal but again surprise was waiting for me. I haven't changed a bit in last five years… physically. My appearance is same as it was five years before and my powers are also like vampire but nothing else. Means after babies were born my appetite came to normal. And as my children held my full attention I never gave this thing a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Five and half year has passed and Renesmee and Carlisle haven't changed a bit in last six months. Their growth was same as the werewolves so we expected that they won't be getting older for quite some time now. And we decided to come out of our hiding. It was not an easy decision as going back to forks was not an option due to my appearance which hasn't changed a bit and was not going to change in near future. It will be hard to explain these things to people so we decided to get out of forks. Tribe and Charlie were not happy about it. But it was important for me and my children. We promised to visit as frequently as possible. Jacob being godfather of Carl and imprinting Renesmee was coming with us. Sam wanted to come as he was Renesmee's godfather but being an alpha he couldn't do it. Seth being part of Jacobs pack came with us. It was heartbreaking saying goodbyes but we were looking forward towards a free life in which we were not hiding any more. After days and day's discussions we decided to move to Alaska. There was a noble reason behind it as the elders put it. Alaska was having same weather as forks so there was a possibility of vampire being there as having another pack it would be good to provide protection to people there. I was against it firstly as I didn't wanted my children involving any danger. But now Quil and Embry were coming with us. I was still not very happy about it but I trusted them. I was taking admission in medical college; Renesmee and Carlisle were getting admission in high-school, Jec, Quil and Embry were starting their garage plus car making company there. Jec produced some fake papers from god knows where. Now I Isabella Marie Swan just graduated from La-push academy, was cousin of Renesmee, Carlisle and Quil. We were going to live with his friends Jec and Embry. A perfect plan though I was going to hate it when my own children calling me Bella in front of people. But it was for good, and we were happy.

The place Jec booked was at some distance from city not too far but not too close for our privacy. Nearest house was far enough that their inhabitants wouldn't be able to interfere in our life. I mean we wouldn't be able to hear and see anything with our vampire hearing and all that. It was all that we got from add as no one have seen the house but we brought it seeing the video. Well after living in Cullen's house for five and half years children were attached to the surroundings and this place was familiar to Cullen's so it was going to be somewhat easy for them . I was happy about the place.

Right now the boys are taking out the boxes from the truck. I and Renesmee were deciding what to put where. This place was beautiful. It was cream colored, two floored building. It was nice we were having a big living room. To its left there was kitchen with attached dining room. And to right there were two bedrooms. Jec and Seth claimed them right away. On the second floor there were four bedrooms. Carlisle acquired the biggest master bedroom as it was the only one that could fit his piano and bed. Renesmee took the room with biggest closet. God this girl was another Alice. Embry and Quil were still fighting on the other two. The only remained bedroom was away from mail house and was attached to main building with a long passage through kitchen apposite to dining room. There was a wall sized window giving me view of the ground and house far away. I loved that room. It took a whole day to settled down. And finally when it was done we called it a night as tomorrow was going to be my first day of college as it was first day of Carlisle and Renesmee's to their high school as well as their academic year. They were never been to school or anything similar so I was nervous about them. But deep down I knew that their charm will be irresistible to all. But hay moms can worry. Plus there was thing that I was attending college after years of break not that I was too good at making friends but now I had my secrets with me. It was nearly down when I finally slept thinking what the future holds for me and my family.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing can compare the chose by the following morning. "Carlisle, Renesmee, get in the kitchen right now or god help me I will be coming there." It was my last threat which 'finally' brought both of my little devils down in the kitchen. Hey I know they are angels but when they are like this they will make devils run for it. 'God teenagers.'

"Carlisle what took you so long?"

"Mom, our little princess Renesmee here decided at last moment that the dress earlier she chose was too simple for her so she decided a last minute change emptying her whole closet on her bed." Everybody chuckled.

"So…. Alice" I said sighing.

"Yah, yah mom I have heard it thousand times before. But you know what she must be having lot of sense of fashion and want herself to be very presentable like me so these things are unavoidable but some dumb things like these will never know." she said pointing towards her brother.

"Both of you. Shut up." I said before Carlisle could open his mouth. Seriously their fighting wasn't helping my already overdriven senses. Both of them got it and kept quite.

We said our goodbyes to Jec, Quil and Embry and heeded to my college in Carlisle's latest birthday gift a shining new silver Volvo. 'God this boy was sooo like his father.'

My college was on the way to their school so we decided a carpool will be best. I was so nervous at the time we reached college that it took all my strength to collect myself and get out of car before Renesmee and Carlisle.

"Don't worry mom, everything will be fine." Renesmee whispered soothingly. My daughter knew exactly what to do when I was nervous.

"You both will take care of yourselves right?."

"Mom don't worry we will be fine. And when we will come back to pick you I will have lots of hearts in my back pocket." Carlisle joked.

"I hope one of them will be love of your life." I joked back. This way I was filling somewhat better.

"Oh, mom you know perfectly well that I don't believe in this 'Love' bullshit. At. All."

"love makes life beautiful Carlisle. One day you will get that, the person we love gives us the most beautiful felling one can ever feel."

"Well I don't think your 'love of life' knew about this then." Ouch. It hurt. Though Carlisle made it perfectly clear what he thought about his father, it still hurt.

"Everybody has own reasons." I tried to defend god knows why? Probably I didn't want my son thinking ill about his own father.

"Well then he must have some solid reason to leave you like this …"

"Carlisle shut up not today." Renesmee smacked his head.

We both gave up with a sign.

"Mom, take care." Renesmee's said returning to car.

"Love you, mom."

"Love you too." I replied with small smile and turned towards the building taking a deep breath.

As I was walking towards the campus I had a feeling that someone was watching me. 'God Bella get a grip.' I told myself and shook the feeling off.


	4. Chapter 4

While day I had a filling that someone was watching me. Firstly I tried to shake it off because of course it was first day of college and everybody was curious about other, but after some time, that filling grew stronger like the same set of eyes are watching you, analyzing your every step. It was annoying. Whole day I kept the 'lonely Bella' policy.

People came and tried to talk to me but I kept my distance. Whole day I was alone in every class. It was easy this way. I knew that Renesmee will be furious but it was how I felt somewhat nice.

At the time of lunch break I was not feeling hungry so I decided to check out some books in library. It was a very huge. I must give them credit for this one. I took my time to search books I wanted. It was nice feeling. Up to this point I haven't realized how much I missed them. I was feeling like I was back to the time, time when I was a carefree 16 year old girl in phoenix who loved books and I felt happy, carefree. It was real bliss after day's stress. I went to counter to borrow books, humming to myself. The lady on the counter smiled at me as she took my ID.

"Excuse me." She said after a while frowning. "I guess there is some problem with your ID, our computer is not accepting it."

"Um…" at the precise moment bell rang.

"I'll take it to office then. Thanks."

Remaining day passed in blur. And I remembered the ID thing at final class. 'dang' I thought 'Carl hates waiting.'

The woman in the office took her time to solve the problem. When I reached at parking lot it was almost deserted except one car, a silver Volvo.

"Oh! Crap. They must be waiting." I muttered to myself as I reached the car. I hurried towards it putting my new ID in my bag and started to apologies as I opened the car door.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Actually there was a problem with my id and it…"

I stopped abruptly. Something was wrong. How was it possible? I must have tripped and hit my head hard. I must be… it must be…

Right there sitting in the car were people I least expected to see, whom I missed a lot. One of them, who was in my mind every second of every day, looking as handsome as ever.

'God Bella. Get a grip. You can't let some illusion rule you.' I slapped myself mentally as I closed my eyes maybe when my eyes open everything will vanish and I would pretend like nothing happened. But when I opened my eyes there were five vampires setting in the car looking at me with a wild rang of shocked expressions on their faces.

It. Is. Impossible.

Someone was calling from behind. But I couldn't look away. It was a hand on my shoulder who shook me and turn me around to brake my trance. Finally when I focused, it was my son standing there confused. Probably he was asking something. but he abruptly stopped as he looked inside the car. His face froze. 'So I'm not the only one who is seeing things' was my last thought as everything around me went black.

There was some noises coming around, but I couldn't make out the words. Everything was hazy. The surface under me was hard. I couldn't remember where was I?

Then everything came back rushing to me. Alaska. College. Parking lot. Volvo. Edward.

And suddenly I was alert. I concentrated on the voices.

"Mom are you ok?" "Mom wake up."

My two angels were calling me there voices dripping with concern. They were almost panicking. I wanted to get up and hug them and tell them that everything was ok. But at that moment another voice called.

"Bella, Bella are you ok?"

I froze at these words. Then again there was a big growl.

Oh my children, I didn't wanted them to suffer anything. And for that I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

When I opened my eyes, I was laying on ground while Carl holed me, Renesmee was seating beside me with worried look on her face, and there behind her were Cullens. 'Be strong Bella'

I tried to get up. Carl and Renesmee helped me. Edward came forward like he wanted to help me but a growl from Carl and he held himself back. Worried look on his face mirroring the other. I took a deep breath as I finally collected myself. I had to think about my babies. I didn't want them to get hurt ever. And if that means walking away from Edward I will do that.

"We should get going." I said walking away, Carl and Renesmee behind me. I could feel the stares boring into our back as we reached for our car door. "What happened mom? Why are you so tensed?" Renesmee asked as Carl helped me to get inside.

"Nothing sweetheart. I just don't want you to get hurt due to my mistake that's all." We drove away with full speed and once in a lifetime I didn't said a word about it.

The tension in the air was thick as we entered the house.

"Wasn't he …"

"Don't Renesmee don't even dare to speak his name in this house." Carl snapped at her. I don't know what makes him hate Edward so much?

"But Carl…"

"No Nessy. Don't." Carl said with some finality in his voice which made her silent.

I sat on the coach thinking about everything. Now what? What should I do? Should I tell them about Carl and Nessy? How would he take it? What if he rejects them? Will my children be able to bear it? Will I bear it?

But Edward deserves to know the truth. Whatever may be happened but they were his children and he had right to know about them. It was not like I was forcing any responsibility on him. We were happy in our world and there was no compulsion for him to join us. He was a free spirit. But he should know the truth. That much I decided.

There were footsteps outside followed by the bell.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll get it." Seth said, who was watching the whole thing with shock expression same as Jec, Quil and Embry. I knew who it was. I didn't need a vampire hearing to know he was there. My heart always used to know his presence and there was no change in its reaction even after these many years.

After several minutes of silence Seth came back following while Cullen family. I guess I expected it.

"How dare you…" Carl exploded seeing Edward.

"Carlisle. Calm down. Don't behave like that, to guests. I have raised you better than this." He wanted to argue but decided against it hearing my motherly tone.

"Bella" it was Carlisle Cullen who spoke first. "It's good to see you."

I felt the same even better but I was not going to tell them that.

"Carlisle, why don't we seat and talk?" I kept my voice as calm and collected as possible.

"We need to go. We will be back for dinner."Jec said excusing himself and the others who willingly followed.

"I'm coming with you" Carl tried to escape.

"No kiddo, I don't think that's a good idea." Jec said before I could react.

"Both of you sit down." I said looking at both of them. Renesmee quickly followed, Carl too but whining.

When everybody was seated after Jec and others departure, there was silence for complete minute. I had decided not to break it, not to say anything. It was Alice this time, who broke the silence.

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you." She chirped bouncing a little. She was nervous but exited at the same time I could tell that much. I gave her a little smile.

"Aren't you Alice? Mom told me so much about you." Renesmee said eying Alice I could tell she too was exited.

Alice smiled at her but confusion was written on face, on everybody's face. I mean seriously think from there point of view. Last time they saw me before five years, I was single and suddenly there are two children calling me mom. And they were teenagers mind you and Carl's appearance...

I still kept quite. I wanted them to ask. I wanted the situation like, I was telling them because they asked, I wasn't burdening them.

"Bella please tell me what's going on?" it was Edward who broke the silence with his pleading tone.

It took everything in me to look into his eyes and still be collected and calm.

"What do you want to know?" I asked knowing the answer. I wanted them to be specific. I was being cautious maybe extra cautious but it was for my children.

"This… why… everything."

I took a deep breath. 'here it comes.'

"I guess I should introduce everybody. Guys this is Carlisle Cullen, Esme, Rosaline, Emmet, Alice, Jasper." I said gesturing towards everybody as I spoke. Renesmee nodded with a small smile to everybody as I introduce, Carl just stared.

"And this is my son Carlisle Emmet Mason, and my daughter Renesmee Rosemarie Mason." In this nervous and tense condition also I couldn't help but feel proud.

" What?... But… Are they… How? Are they … mine?" Edward asked. Of course he was shocked. I expected nothing else from him. After 100 years of knowledge of not being able to become father and suddenly these circumstances, I wouldn't have shocked if he shouted and ran away. But he was taking it lot more calmly.

"If you dare to ask such questions…" it was my son again. God what was with the anger? He took deep breath and pinched his nose and continued.

"If you have doubts you may go, we haven't asked you to come, you know?"

Edward looked mortified. "It was not I mean."

"I know Edward and I understand. But yes they are yours. You are the biological father."

"Bella, this is getting confusing. will you please explain in details?" Esme asked cautiously.

"I found out after two weeks after Edward left. I was confused because everybody believed that vampire can't become father… and also there was a thing that all the symptoms were different. I mean there was everything- normal morning sicknesses, mood swings but everything was too early it was just fifteen days after Edward and I… but somewhere I knew that I was pregnant and this difference was due to Edwards being a vampire. Firstly I didn't know what to do but then Jacob Black came to my help. We shifted to your house and after two and half months pregnancy I gave birth to a girl and a boy." A smile crept across my face as I remembered the feeling of holding my own baby for first time.

"There growth rate was tremendous so we stayed in the house breaking all contacts with the outer world. But as they grew up there growth rate decreased and after five years when there physical age was around 17 it completely stopped. Then we decided to socialize but going back to forks was not an option anymore so tribe leaders and we decided to shift to Alaska."

I took a deep breath. I have told them. Finally.

My part was done now. There was nothing else I could do now. But one thing for sure, I was not letting them hurt my babies. I was not going to give them chance to hurt them like they have hurt me. My children were never going to feel unwanted, unloved because they were loved. I wanted them, I needed them like air to breath.

There was long silence. Probably everybody was processing what I have just said or too shocked to speak.

I expected Edward to say something, but this time it was Carl who spoke.

"Mom, you told them everything what you wanted to tell, but now I want them to know something. It may be rude but its true."

"Carl…"

"Mom, if you have told them about us, then we are involved in the picture. Dosen't our felling count?"

It was true. He was right, right about expressing his feeling, but I knew this was not going to be good.

"Mom I want to tell you this and them to understand that I… we don't need them. We have managed fine without them. "

"Carl.."

"Mom, just let me tell this. I don't want them, or anyone having wrong idea about this situation. I don't want them to think that after what they did to you, to us we will graciously accept them in our life especially after what you have gone through and I doubt they want to do anything with us but still I want to be clear that they are not welcome here and we don't need them or want them. We are happy and if anyone from us(he send Renesmee a sharp glare) want any ties with them I have nothing to do with them also."

With that he left the room and I didn't have the energy to stop him. Renesmee stood there in indecision for second or two but she knew that her brother was man of his words. If he said it, he will do it. So she left the room behind her brother and I sat there with all my energy drained staring at nothing.

"Well that was… interesting." Carlisle found voice to speak.

"…"

"Bella…"

"I think you should go." I said emotionlessly. My son has made his decision and as a mother I was going to stand behind him no matter how it hurt me and there was also the condition that Cullen's had hurt me what may be there reasoning were but they had and I wasn't going to give them chance of hurting my babies intentionally or unintentionally.

"You can't do this to me to us." Edward was said begging.

"I have made a huge mistake and trust me I have regretted that every second of last five years. Please, please, please, give me one chance Bella just one chance to make it right."

At this point he was on knees literally begging. He took my lifeless hands in his.

"Please, Bella." It was breaking my heart to see him like this but I was a mother my children came first to me.

"It is no more my decision. I'm sorry" I said in same lifeless tone and left the room leaving all of them, love of life behind me, without turning back to watch my babies to check if they were ok because that was all remained in my life. as I went finding them not bothering to check if Cullens have left or not, I found Carl in driveway heaving with anger and exhaustion in front of what might be his once beloved car which was now beyond recognition and Renesmee with terrified expression.

"I don't want to have anything common with them." Carl said breathily. I did only one thing I open my arms for them in which they came running and hugged them tightly promising I will make everything ok though I didn't know how?


End file.
